


Leonorean Super Forces: For Honour and for Country.

by opkil



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opkil/pseuds/opkil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Corporal Cyan was called up for official duty from the Leonorean Armed Forces. He had always loved being in the background assisting his friends. He simply wanted to serve his National Service as a simple Combat Medic. Serve his 2 years, and maybe just stop after that, and go back to trying to get a semblance of normal life. </p><p> </p><p>Then he was called up for Top Secret Duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

> _"Two Possibilities exist: Either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying."_
> 
> _-Arthur C. Clarke_

Space travel, and exploration has always been an idea strongly in the the imagination of humanity. Since the first landing on the moon by the Apollo 11, since the first Flash Gordon series, or even War of the Worlds by HG Wells.

In 2014, first contact was made with a mysterious being in deep space. A probe had been sent out 10 years prior with information about Humanity. A probe named 'Connect' with the intent of showing any aliens out there our culture. The probe had been written off as being lost after the in-built solar-powered power supply seemingly died out. NASA had written it off, and the 'Connect' Probe was forgotten.

Until Now.

Discovery of the signal was hailed by almost everyone. Excitement, fear and anticipation spread throughout the third rock from the sun.

The signal was sent back to Earth. Almost unintelligible, but it was a signal back from someone that wasn't human. Thanks to this, a consensus was reached between the different countires to unite, be it for war or for contact. The United Nations renamed the organisation to "The United Alliance of Earth", in preparation of First Contact. Funding poured in from every continent, even the formerly adversarial countries of history, be it Russia and the United States, or North Korea and South Korea.

Thanks to this, unprecedented progress was made in space exploration and sustenance technology was made, led by a mysterious man named 'the Inventor'. In 2015, the first colonisation project launched, and by the end of the year, Mars was fully terraformed and ready for colonisation. The planet was populated, initially by scientists and the security needed. The first Space Squadron of the Alliance was formed, and Mars was now an extension of the interests of Planet Earth.

For the first time, the people of Earth were slowing coming together as a united planet, and not just separated by countries. Peace was founded. Conflict between countries were still there, but as time progressed these conflicts seemed to lose all meaning. The Extra-Terrestrials came closer, and they recognised that they were no longer simply just separated by race and nationalities. Humanity was now going to be seen as a species.

The Signal got closer, and more contact was made. Though the the signal was in a form unlike any other, Earth was excited.

2016\. The Aliens were closer than ever, and were finally spotted by the Mars Colony. They were in a form unlike anything expected. They were insectile aberrations, each of the ships terrifying and bigger than ever imagined. The largest was in the form of a gigantic centipede-like ship, coloured white and black.

 

 

> " _The aliens taking the form of insects is not unprecedented. Gravity and other forces might work differently on their planet, and perhaps an exo-skeleton of sorts might have been good for a low-gravity environment. We should not back down in fear, but face them kindly."_
> 
> _-Dr. Sakibe, Head Scientist of Astro-Tech Industries, a multi-national Space Technology company._

The first aliens landed on Earth, in the small city of Leore, off the coast of Malaya.

Leore was a city founded first as a small shipping colony by the British in the early years around the first world war. From there, it evolved into a respectable country of repute for its revolutions in trading, and by the early 80s, it had formed a racially inclusive society. Leore had been right in front of the game the moment they had heard of the 'Connect' Probe's signal back, and now, it was one of the forerunners in the space-industry.

The Centipede's forces attacked Leore, and after a long-drawn out evacuation, Leore finally responded in force with a giant Robot, dubbed the 'Leore-King', and a team of 5 of the elite military of Leore. They formed a special squadron, dubbed 'Special Space Squadron of Leore', and armed with special suits not unlike that of Marvel's Ironman, or Toei's Super Sentai.  
Leore managed to defend herself in a time of war, and samples were collected from the invading forces. The Centipede was dubbed 'The Augur of the Shadows', and much research was able to start to protect Earth from further invaders.  
  
Though at the end of it, Leore's victory came at a cost.

4 of the team of 5 were sacrificed in the final battle, when they launched Leore-King into Space.Thanks to the damage sustained, 4 of the members were not able to launch their emergency evacuation pod. It was only the result of the 4 members' sacrifice and actions that their leader's escape pod was even launched. Alaric Chan had made it clear he had wanted to die with them.  
  
Leore-King was a giant mobile suit that was catered to fight a battle on Earth, Thanks to 'The Inventor' though, they had managed to make last-ditched adjustments to allow for a limited battle with the Augur of Shadows, the mothership.

The survivor of the Special Squadron of Leore, was promoted to Brigadier General of the next defence force, and Leore slowly rebuilt itself.

The Battle was not to be the last, and in 2021, 5 years after the Battle of Leore, another signal has been sent.

Leore, and the Alliance of Earth prepares for Second Contact.

Another 5 members are needed for the 'Special Space Squadron of Leore'.


	2. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hong, a prestigious leader of the Commando's A-Team, is requested for a special duty.

 

> "War is not something that can be seen as black and white. And in the case of the First Contact War, it is an  _atrocity_ that Humanity had no choice but to propogate. All in the name of survival."
> 
> -Brigadier General Alaric Chan, in response to an interview by a pro-alien activist group. 

The Brigadier General donned his long coat, his dog-tags jangled fiercely under his shirt. He lit a cigarette up, as he took a seat in his chair. Usually smoking was prohibited by the rules indoors, but really, who was going to tell him off? He was the commander of the entire unit, after-all.

The menthol cigarettes gave him the kick that he needed in the morning, especially this morning--he had received new intel from his contacts. Not good intelligence reports, either.

His uniform was tight, and form-fitting. Pixellated and patterned in green, blue and grey, representing the three main powers of the Armed Forces of Leonore. Each shade a colour dark enough to almost camouflage himself in the darkness of the Command Room. He sat in his chair, as technicians and operators manned the phones and the monitors surrounding him. Each of the monitors displaying a different sector of the whole of Leonore. He had his own office, made entirely of bulletproof, transparent glass, a bubble of command at the top of the command room. The windows that surrounded him formed a soundproof barrier for top-secret discussions. They could be winded down at any-time, usually when his verbal orders were needed to monitor and direct in operations. Though really, the past 5 years were spent mostly ensuring all the equipment was functioning perfectly.

He inhaled deeply, contemplating the folders that the 'Inventor' had left on his desk. Resting his cigarette on the edge of his ash tray, he flicked through each of the folders and the contents within. He puffed deeply after each folder, lighting up a second cigarette.

Just as he finished his second, he heard the rapping of knuckles on the tinted glass doors behind him. He pressed one of the many buttons to remove the tint. He saw that it was the Inventor. The boyish face, with hair cropped short and greying. The Brigadier pressed another button, to allow him into the room.

He gestured to the Inventor to take a seat, as the glass door automatically locked and tinted behind him. He then slid the pack of cigarettes from the table toward the Inventor, who caught them deftly with a hand, and slid it back.

The Brigadier gestured to the crystal decanter of whiskey on the small wooden table beside his desk.

"What can I do for you?" said the Brigadier General.

The Inventor nodded, as he helped himself to the decanter of whiskey. He took out some ice from the small cooling unit under the table, and poured the whiskey on the rocks. He then carefully did the same into another glass.

He handed over a glass to the Brigadier, thinking about the words to say.

"I believe you read the reports."

The Brigadier nodded.

"And I am reluctant to bring in another team," replied the Brigadier.

The Inventor took a sip of whiskey, before he continued.

"Alaric. We both know that we cannot afford even a moment of hesitation," said the Inventor.

The Brigadier took another puff of his cigarette. He nodded, just staring at the Inventor.

"I would be a terrible officer of these Armed Forces to send another...another team to their death."

"'For Honour, For Glory, and For Leonore, above all else.' wasn't it?" said the Inventor.

He was quoting from the Officers' Pledge, a pledge that the Brigadier himself took when he was just a young Lieutenant-in-training. Before the First Contact War. That seemed like a millennia ago.

The Brigadier sighed, deeply. He never had a problem making decisions before, until the decisions would mean life or death to his men.

"I can't get the team until you give me the official go-ahead, Alaric."

The Inventor's eyes were locked onto the Brigadier-General's.

The Brigadier then took out a stamp and an ink pad, as he stamped each of folders. He did it with delicacy and care, as the Inventor watched him. Each of the stamps were clear in Blue, with the Leonorean Armed Forces Code-Of-Arms. Each reading " **TOP SECRET, AUTHORISED BY BG ALARIC CHAN** ".

When he was done, he handed them to the Inventor.

"You are a good man, Alaric," said the Inventor, as he got up from his seat.

The Brigadier stifled a derisive laugh. The Inventor didn't take offence. He knew that it was just a way for Alaric to cope.

"If I were, I would have taken care of it...a long time ago," the Brigadier General said softly.

The Inventor got to the door.

"When we're done, we'll all be going to hell, Alaric. Meet me at the Bar," said the Inventor, as he forced a smile.

Alaric did a mock salute, as the Inventor stepped out of the room.

"You need to cut the smoking. Just because Olive's no longer here to nag..." the Inventor trailed his sentence off. He wondered if he struck a nerve.

Alaric just shrugged him off, as the Inventor left his room.

Back in his bullet-proof, soundproof cocoon of an office, Alaric sighed again, as he contemplated the group picture on his desk, before searching up more background information of the 5 new team members he approved.

_________

Captain Hong Yu Xia breathed deeply, as he watched his team train. The A-Squad has been in training for the past 5 years, with a few new recruits joining the ranks, nothing big has happened to warrant a full-on mobilisation. Not that Hong wanted that. Commandos were only activated in war-time, or in counter-terrorism operations. Now with the new United Alliance of Earth, few countries have had terrorism operations, with most religious and ideological differences being pushed to the side until the time of the Second Contact.

The Commandos have an A-Team, a C-Team, and a D-Team. There was no more a B-Squad after the events of the First Contact War.

Hong wore his red combat uniform, pixellated much like the Army's and the other forces of Leonore, but pixellated with Red, White and Grey. His boots were scuffed and unpolished, but he had explained to his men before. A man whose boots are polished immaculately every day is a man who has not seen battle.

That went wholly against the Leonorean Armed Forces mantra of 'always look professional', but really, with all the training that Hong put his men through, there was no point. The Commander of the Commandos, Colonel Lee would comment on it, but he said nothing more when Captain Hong pointed out that training was more important than looking professional. Colonel Lee had no argument as long as his men look good when they need to. Hong relented.

Through the 5 years, Hong saw men come and go, as they were transferred to other camps that needed the manning or a well trained commando to train their infantry. He understood, and every time anyone left, he would personally start the salute. He would salute them, with the entirety of A-Squad present.

Then he would hug the man leaving, and wish him all the best.

There were ways to show loyalty, and that was one of his many ways to show loyalty to his men.

When he ordered them to give him 20, he would ensure he did 40 to prove that he had a reason to be their leader, and to give them an informal punishment. Until they caught on, and carried on to double the amount he gave. Hong would then do twice what they did. He never failed. Tired, he was, but he never stopped. That was how he showed that he had the strength needed to be their Captain. His men admired him.

When there was an emotional or stressful crisis for any of his men, he immediately told them to get out of camp, and don't come back until it's settled. Traditionally, Commandos tend to stay in camp for the working week, and get to have their weekends off and at home. He would let his men go, and return only when their family was safe, or when a funeral procedures have been fully done, or what have you. His men never lied to him.

When there were days when the training was particularly terrible, he would yell at them without hesitation. He would tell them that they were the elite, and that he expected a lot more than the abysmal performance at a training, be it in the virtual room or out in the field shooting scarecrows.  
He would go to each and every team member of the squad. Every single one of the 30 men under his charge, and yell at them for their individual mistakes, and their successes.  
His men felt like what they did mattered.

Somedays, he would give them the night off, and treat them to dinner. That was for the days when the training was particularly draining and intense, but also well done.

He didn't understand why he had to receive the order to transfer units, when he was doing perfect in his current state. Colonel Lee approached him and told him to meet him in the Danger Room, a Room sealed up to be sound proof, bullet proof, and also underground. The purpose of such a room was war-time briefings.

Hong could sense that this was somehow related to the loss of the B-Squad, nearly 5 years ago.

He walked into the Danger Room, and in the room, there were 3 men. Colonel Lee was dressed in the Commando's Red Uniform, as per usual. One man was in a long coat, but underneath, he wore the uniform for the Joint Forces. His pixellated uniform was speckled with Green, Blue, and Grey. He was also smoking in the Danger Room. (Hong flinched, he wasn't used to smokers in his men. There were a handful, but he would make them work extra hard for simply being a smoker. They put in the extra work, and Hong would trust them. He understood how bad addiction could be.) Another man was dressed in a shirt and working pants, along with a Labcoat.

"Captain. Please take a seat," the man in the long coat said.

Hong took a seat, reserving his comments for later.

"I'm Brigadier General Alaric Chan."

"Chief of Special Forces," Hong replied quietly.

"You know of me?"

Hong nodded. Anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention the news, especially the internal news, would know of Brigadier Alaric. He was a hero of the first Contact War. The only survivor of the Special Force.

"Well, Captain, I'm going to need you for a mission of utmost importance to our country, and our world."

Hong tapped his fingers rhythmically.

"I can't exactly say no, can I?"

"Well, you can refuse. This particular mission is far more dangerous than even your Sabotage of Death Island."

Sabotage of Death Island was the slang name for Mission 'All or Nothing'. That was where Hong lost almost everything. That was where B-Squad died, sabotaging and bombing down an entire small island that was Leonore territory. Geographers around the world hated the Leonorean Armed Forces for destroying an entire island, but he maintained that redrawing maps were worth it to stop the Aliens obtaining a forward base.

Hong took a while to contemplate. Colonel Lee was sitting helplessly by the Brigadier General. He had no way to object, even as Hong's direct superior. The man in the labcoat, what was he doing? He was writing notes down onto his clipboard.

"And I have heard nothing but positive things about your work here in Commandos from Colonel Lee," said Alaric.

"Also, this is related to your work against the Sabotage of Death Island. We need your help to stop the Aliens again. They are back," piped the man in the labcoat.

Captain Hong nodded. He understood that if Brigadier General Alaric needed help, he would all so willingly take the job. The Chief of the Special Forces does not make a visit personally haphazardly. For the chance to avenge Clara...no, he could not bring in such personal struggles into his work.

"I accept," he heard himself say. It felt reckless, but not a bad way.

"Then, we should get moving," said the Brigadier.

Hong was taken aback. Even transfers between units would take a day to let the transferee time to pack. Especially a privilege given to officers.

"Already?"

"Well, no time to lose. We need to get a small recruitment going," said Alaric. Tapping his fingers on the table.

Hong nodded.

"I'll meet you in an hour. I have some things I need to grab," Hong said.

Alaric relented. He understood that there were just some things a person needs to do as a goodbye. He only understood it too well, how painful it may be to leave one's men.

"Then in an hour we shall meet. Bring your things to the Helipad, and don't be late," said Alaric.

"Yes sir."

Hong turned to leave.

"And also, Hong?"

"Yes sir?"

"Your mission is of Top-Secrecy. Clearance code Ultimate, so I trust that you do not speak of this to your men?"

Hong nodded, his eyes focused on that of the Brigadier General. He turned to leave.

________________________________

Hong shouted to his men's barracks.

"HEADS OUT!" he shouted out.

It was an old trick from Basic Military Training, where the section leaders who needed to get a message to a platoon or a team, they would shout out for their men to pop their heads out from their barracks.

Hong's men popped out from the balconies almost instantaneously.

"Fall in for Final Parade in the Smartest Looking Number 4 Uniform ya'll have in your lockers, and in your Berets." He said simply.

"How long do we have, Sir?" piped Section Leader 1, Lieutenant Gomez. Everyone was curious what 'Final Parade' meant. The usual terminology was 'Last Parade', for the end of day.

"I give you 20 minutes. Go."

Hong then dashed to his room on the first floor, and he packed up the things he still needed or wanted. His uniforms, his boots, his helmet. Then there were the other things like the gaming console he had brought in.

He then packed the bare essentials, and wrote a note on his desk-

"Whoever needs anything, feel free to take it. I don't know where they're taking me, I don't know whether I'm coming back, but go ahead and just take what you need. Bring the gaming console to the recreation room, share it with the others."

Satisfied, Hong put his back-pack on the floor by the parade square, and stepped into the deceased Captain Clara's room. Clara was the commander of B-Squad, and for 5 years, her room was untouched. It was almost as if she had never left. Hong would clear up and give the room a bit of cleaning, but save for expired food and other perishable things, he didn't touch a thing.

He found a picture in a nice photo frame on her desk. It was a picture of the both of them having fun at an amusement park, holding each other. He reached for it, and held it carefully.

He reached into his shirt, finding the string he wore his dogtags on. He then took the string off, retrieving one of the two rings. He left it on the desk.

He looked at the picture.

"An exchange, Clara. Your picture for my engagement ring."

Hong felt his eyes well up a bit, but the feeling passed. He went back outside, and locked Clara's room up. He put the picture into his bag. He then stopped Lieutenant Gomez, who was walking past in his crisp Red Commando's Uniform.

"Gomez, you've been one of my closest friends and second-in-command for so long. I trust you'll make a perfect fit as my replacement."

Lieutenant Gomez was locked in place with shock. He had always wanted the promotion, but this was sudden, and meant the loss of his mentor.

"Sir? Where are they taking you?"

Hong shook his head.

"I don't know, where exactly," Hong said truthfully.

"But sir, I don't see myself qual-" Gomez started.

"I don't see a choice, and you're the best of the best for the job now," Hong cut him off. Gomez had a bit of an issue with being in charge, but it was time to take the mantle.

"I understand, sir," said Gomez.

____________________________

"Men, stand at ATTENNNN-TION!" Lieutenant Gomez shouted out. The A-Team was on the parade square, each standing neatly in rows. They were wearing their uniforms, each dressed sharply in Red Combat attire. Their maroon berets upon their heads, all well-seasoned. The sun shined bright, slowly creeping its way into the horizon. Each of them were still wondering why they were having the end-of-day parade so soon. They usually trained hard until at least six-o-clock in the evening, before Captain Hong would release them. Nevertheless, they stood at attention.

Captain Hong You Xia walked onto the parade square, his attire immaculate, similar to his men. Lieutenant Gomez stood at the front of the platoon of thirty men. He turned, sharply to face Hong.

He then saluted Hong.

Hong returned the salute, as per parade protocol, and faced the men. Gomez then turned sharply and faced the platoon.

"A-Team, at EASE," he shouted, their boots stomping on the group at ease. He then placed himself at ease.

Hong then took the scene.

"A-Team, I have some news that I wished to share with all of you personally," Hong observed each of his men. They were all listening intently. Each of them, he knew them all by heart. Be it Deadshot Danny, or Support Sam. They all had personal nicknames to him, and he had ensured that he had time to each of them. Get to really understand how to make them gel as a team.

It was heart-wrenching, having to leave his men. However, he understood. Top-Secret missions didn't come until it was a problem of National security.

"I have been transferred into another unit." Hong said simply.

"But sir! Where?" asked one of them.

"I don't know, Manny," he replied.

Each of them protested. Why didn't you refuse the job? Why didn't you let someone else do it? Why leave us behind when you are the best leader for us?

"ALL OF YOU, KNOCK IT DOWN," Hong shouted. Each of his men went onto the floor in push-up position. He adopted the same position. He didn't give the command for them to carry on.

"ONE, TWO," One of them cried out.

"PERMISSION TO CARRY ON, SIR," they cried out in unison.

"All of you stay down, and listen to me!" Hong replied.

They all stayed down, for about five minutes, before Hong continued.

"You question me, on WHY I decide to follow on with my orders. I had every _right_ to refuse this mission, but remember! I want all of you to contemplate the ground we're all pushing up from, WHY we fight and train so hard, and what the 4 Squads of Commandos have done in the First Contact War. B-Team's Barracks remains untouched for the past 4 years. Their sacrifice for our victory. RECOVER," Hong ordered.

Everyone recovered to their feet, and a man at the back counted 3 seconds for everyone to resume standing in order.

"This is our home. We sweat in peace, to ensure we don't bleed in war. I could have let someone else do it, but that would mean asking someone else to die in my place. I believe every one of you understands  _that_  isn't my style."

Hong placed a fist up in the air. The commando's signal.

"Please, I will fight, and I shall return someday. Until then, please join me one last time for a long while-COMMANDOS, FIST TO STRIKE,"

"FIRST TO VICTORY," they pumped their fists in the air in unison. Some of the men were tearing up. 

"Thank you sir," Lieutenant Gomez said, as they shook hands.

"Watch these men, Gomez. I believe you know that."

"I will do my best."

Hong nodded to his men, each of them holding a salute, as he walked to where he had placed his backpack.

He hoisted onto his back, and faced the group on the parade square. He saluted them, and left for the Helipad.

Tears flowed freely, down his face, but he understood. Both he and his men would be fighting the same wars, on different fronts.

__________________________

"Hard, isn't it?" Alaric spoke into the communications on the helicopter.

"I suppose so, yes," Hong replied.

"I had to leave my men behind when I joined the Special Squadron. You never really forget the unit where you first found a love for what you do."

Hong nodded.

He looked out the window, as the helicopter hummed. They were flying to the East of Leonore, toward an abandoned airbase. He had so many questions for the Brigadier General.

The helicopter landed, and Hong unhooked the vest that he wore. He saw the Brigadier and the Inventor do the same. They all stepped out, and they found themselves on an empty airfield. 

"You aren't going to murder me here, right?" asked Hong, suddenly concerned.

Alaric simply chuckled, as they stood out in the helipad.

The Inventor pressed something on a terminal. The Helipad then slowly started to descend into the ground. Hong looked around, as it descended. This was some top-secret place, alright. He wondered why no one ever questioned how a helicopter would fly into an abandoned airfield.

They eventually landed in a hangar of sorts, with enormous vehicles around him.

He recognised the enormous tank, it was one of the giant vehicles that were used for the First Contact War. The others, he didn't recognise. There was a giant robot, not unlike those seen in animes that Hong used to watch. There was also a giant ambulance, but he didn't understand why there was a need for a giant ambulance. There were engineers running around, tweaking and tinkering around. 

"You have the clearance to be able to see these Giant Machines, don't worry," Alaric said simply, as if it were something casual.

"These are weaponry used to combat giant Mothership-class Alien space ships. Though I think you know about it from the first contact," said the Inventor.

"They have code names?"

"Yeah. Operationally Adaptable Armored Suit for the Robot. OAAR-1," The Inventor pointed to the robot. "We recently made that. That's a new base platform."

They walked through the Hangar into a lift. The Brigadier General pressed a button, and they came out in the Ops Room.

They stepped into the Brigadier's office, and Alaric told them to take a seat.

He took off his long coat, and took a seat, and lit a cigarette.

"So, are we  _finally_  in a place you can tell me what's it you need me for?" Hong asked impatiently.

"Patience, Hong," Alaric said, as he inhaled deeply.

The Inventor set up a projector, and then tinted the windows.

On the screen, he saw an image of an armoured suit. The armour was pieced together separately to form a coherent whole, and the overall armour was coloured Red with a slight pixellated feel to it. 

"You've been chosen to be CommandoRed, the leader of the 2nd Special Space Defence Squadron."

Hong stared at the screen, then at the Brigadier General. He then stared back at the screen, then to the lab-coat-wearing Inventor. The Inventor was smiling brightly as if there was nothing wrong.

"You guys weren't fucking kidding when you said this was a Top-Secret, Special Mission."

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commando Red is an interesting character to concept, and I had wanted to make this chapter span from Recruiting Commando Red all the way to Navy Grey.  
> I decided as I was writing it, to examine his relationship with his men, for a little bit, and give him a whole chapter to really concept the leader, to make the reader see how human everything is. I included bits of culture, especially Army life.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter!


End file.
